


Why Did the Lesbian Chicken Cross the Road?

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Better Off Ted
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica and Linda have wine and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Did the Lesbian Chicken Cross the Road?

"A little healthy competition is just what our burgeoning friendship needs." Veronica informed Linda over the top of her more than half empty wine glass. "I've read about this." Veronica whispered conspiratorially and continued her previously interrupted slow lean into Linda's personal space, which then became Veronica's personal space. When sitting on the floor of a boss' apartment the understanding of personal space was fuzzy. That might have been the three glasses of wine though. Whatever. There was wine, there was removal of painfully high heeled shoes with straps that looked cute on the shelf, and then there was what could have been perceived as a lean in for smooches.

"I don't think gay chicken is quite what that article meant, Veronica." Linda tried to smile as she thought of ways to get out of the situation. She didn't see rope or enough t-shirts to tie together to make a rope, so it seemed she was stuck in the awkward moment. Her mind briefly considered spilling wine on the carpet to get Veronica out of the room so she could light a match and hold it under the fire alarm. It seemed extreme, but Linda decided to call it Plan B.

"It's competition, Linda." Veronica firmly stated, the squint of her eyes stomping out any other protests.

Linda had still wanted to protest more, but the only thing she could do was let out a surprised "eep" as Veronica's ridiculously moistened lips connected to Linda's own bitten and otherwise mistreated lips. Linda seriously wondered what kind of lip gloss regime Veronica subscribed to because it was like pressing into two pillows of clouds. 

The three glasses of wine have been previously mentioned, right? It goes a long way in explaining how the removal of two pairs of panty hose, one black pinstriped no-nonsense business power suit, one blue skirt, and one appallingly pink sweater that ended up scattered across Veronica's immaculate living room. It also explained the hands in new places and the additional vagina that Linda was not used to during sex.

Linda should have known Veronica would be fantastic at sex considering she was fantastic at everything ever. Honestly, the only thing Linda thought was weird about the experience, beyond her first time having multiple orgasms, was how Veronica didn't let her hair down. It was a rather odd feeling for Linda to have her hand smacked away when she reached up to loosen the pins holding back what she knew was a waterfall of perfectly curled blonde hair. Having her hand slapped like a child was something she'd got over quickly with the introduction of Veronica's ring finger along with the index and middle finger already plugging away at finding the elusive Gräfenberg spot.

"Does that mean I win?" Veronica asked while Linda gasped violently for breath after what was either her fourth or fifth climax. She'd lost count somewhere in there.

"Win? What do you mean? You think there's a way to win at lesbian sex?"

"Of course there is, Linda. There's a way to win at everything in life. I want to make sure that was the way to do it. I'm poorly inexperienced at this and I want to be sure that I have won before I take a shower and go to sleep." Veronica explained, mouth hovering over Linda's still spasming muscles.

"No, you haven't won until your partner slithers to the floor in ecstasy." Linda lied, knowing an opportunity when she saw one, and settled in for more.

"You wouldn't happen to have pancakes would you?" Linda asked the next morning in an effort to sound nonchalant and totally at ease with having spectacular sex with her boss. Spectacular sex of the Melissa Etheridge, Ani DiFranco, Indigo Girls, kd lang persuasion. As in lesbian sex if the metaphor is too complex. Or was that an analogy?

"We have to go out for pancakes. My cook died last week."


End file.
